A Blessing's Shadow
by Ruu-chan
Summary: “It’s been days since I last confessed, father. As your apprentice I beg for your forgiveness, for I’ve greatly sinned...” “Miroku? What happened?” The young priest sighed. “Your niece, Sango, is pregnant with my child, sire...” AU; MS


AN: Hey there! I'm finally back yet again with another fic for all of you Miroku/Sango fans! *YAY! ^_^* This is my first M/S fic, so I really hope that you find it entertaining or good. I don't own any characters in this story, and I never have and never will. So there. I admit to my sad life -_- * (I don't like fate...) Yes, well anyways. Please note again that this is my first M/S fic, and I just love Miroku ever so much. (He's my 2nd favorite character in the show ^^) And so I'll try my best to keep you satisfied :) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A BLESSING'S SHADOW  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I walked down the steps out local gothic-built church, my best friend waited for me in the car with at utmost delight as he discovered that I was almost an official priest of the church. I'll become one in a few weeks.  
  
"Hop on, O Mighty Priest," he said as he opened his car door for me. I smiled at my friend's overwhelming joy for me as I closed the door and looked out the street as he drove on. I still couldn't believe that I was finally a priest. My father would be most certainly delighted if he found out his son was a priest.  
  
"So where do you want to go to celebrate?" asked my friend. Inuyasha has been my friend ever since we were in grade school. He wasn't really considered 'cool' due to being a dog hanyou. But I stayed friends with him anyway. And so we still are friends today, after almost a decade. He at first told me to be a historian like I always wanted to be, but now he seems to be supporting me more than I ever thought possible.  
  
As he asked me his question I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Let's just go home and chill."  
  
"How about we got out to the bar and-O yeah, I forgot, you can't drink... Damn it all!" Inuyasha muttered at this realization, "well... let's go to Kagome's house for a while. I have to go drop off so groceries for her."  
  
I nodded at his idea and let him drive on to the market. As he was inside doing what he needed to do, I sat in the car wondering now my doubts of becoming what I am now. I have to wake up early each morning, pray for a half hour, eat in five minutes, give lectures to Sir Mushin's pupils, and read The Pentateuch and learn it by heart. I never really thought about my decision until now.  
  
It would be so much responsibility and so much devotion and dedication... I was beginning to wonder if I was even fit for the job. I mean, I wanted to do this...  
  
Right...?  
  
As I laid my head back on the cushioned seat, I sighed heavily. I was now very confused... Before now I was 100% confident and sure that this is what I wanted out of my future, but now... I think back to those days back in high school, where there was parties, drinking, dancing, and most important of all: girls...  
  
And like every other male creature in this world with a pair of hands and perverted mind, I've gotten slapped quite too many times by my own idiotic stupidity as to grab a woman's behind and sweet-talk them for almost the entire night. People wouldn't believe me when I said that I was a big player. I was just as bad as they could get. Until my mother made me go to church with her now every Sunday.  
  
And slowly, very slowly, I began to feel more and more guilty over my former ways of being a player. I began to become more interested in the ways of purification and healings of the soul. I wanted to show God that I wasn't a bad person, that I didn't sin. And so, by my own request, I asked my mother to not send my college applications to the post office. I told her that I wanted to become a priest.  
  
My mother surprisingly seemed very understanding and supportive over my decision. And so she sent me to Sir Mushin, my teacher, and he taught me and made me to the man that I was now: a bewildered 17-year old adolescent who now feels like his fatal decision was very wrong, indeed...  
  
But all my worries swooped away as Inuyasha came back in the car and smiled along with me as we pumped up out favorite song in the world. I know people would be looking at us like we were crazy as we turned up the volume to Red Hot Chili Pepper's "Californication". This week would be the last week where I could live my last days of freedom and wily adventure. And I laughed out loud as I saw Inuyasha honk the car along with the beats of the drummer in the song.  
  
A week from now, nothing will ever be the same...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We arrived at Kagome's house, and she greeted us. And as always, she had a smiled glued to her face and a charming gaze triggered towards her beloved puppy... These two have been going out since I don't know when. I don't even know if this is official because Kagome has dumped him so many times. Kagome always caught him in the same scene: making out somewhere with his ex-girlfriend Kikyou. But now they're together... again... hopefully...  
  
"I got the chips and salsa ready and the cupcakes will be done in a few," she stated, "so just stay put until they're done."  
  
"But Kagome, I'm really hungry," Inuyasha grumbled as he collapsed in the dining chair. Kagome smirked.  
  
"I know, but please be patient," Kagome now smiled slyly, "the after-snack will be worth the wait..." Inuyasha got the message and sprinted in his dog- like speed towards her. But just as they were about to eat each other instead of the food, I cleared my throat.  
  
"You do know I'm still here, right?" I asked. They both looked at me bewildered.  
  
"Yes, we did. So please leave and excuse us for a moment..." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome romantically, "we have some catching up to do." Kagome was looking at me innocently as she nodded. I rolled my eyes as I chuckled at the crazed couple. I raised my hands in surrender.  
  
"That's fine with me. Just go on with what you were starting..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been now almost a half hour, and I've been waiting desperately and hungrily for those two to finish with their little "session". My stomach's been rumbling the entire time and my eyes were growing tired of watching music videos. But my mind glorified as I heard the door open, and I smelled the warm scent of cupcakes.  
  
I forgave Kagome for the long wait, and I also forgave Inuyasha for making her smell so much like him. Luckily they haven't done it yet, so that's always something sad to imagine...  
  
We finally finished the cupcakes, ate all the bag of chips and marshmallows, and left for home. Well, at least I did. Inuyasha decided to stay there place for the night. And since we're neighbors, I drove his car home. No problemo.  
  
As I drove on through the rainy night, I think back to the fact that I have never had a girlfriend in my entire high school experience. I've never really shared my life with anyone at all like Inuyasha and Kagome. I really wished then and there that I had a girlfriend, because now it was too late. Priests couldn't marry; not even have girlfriends. I felt really heartbroken now after I noticed this...  
  
I do live a sad life, indeed...  
  
But all that brushed away as I called Inuyasha's parents and told them about the car and all. And as always, they said not to worry.  
  
I gave them the car, and I walked onto my house and took off my coat as I entered.  
  
"So how is my little boy-I mean priest man doing?" my mother beamed as she kissed me in the cheek as always. She could act quite queer sometimes, but I smiled at her proudly just the same.  
  
"I'm all right. A little strange, but all and all fine. Mm, is that rice I smell?" I said as I breathed in the smell.  
  
"Yes, it is. Oh! I almost forgot! Sir Mushin called for you around six. He said that he wanted you to come to his birthday banquet at house this Saturday."  
  
"His birthday's this Saturday? Oh, man. Why didn't he tell me anything? I have to get something for him now."  
  
"Well, he is your teacher. You should know these things by now, dear." But I smirked and sighed.  
  
"Oh well. I'll get him something tomorrow," I said kissing my mom in the forehead, "'G'night."  
  
"Sleep well, Miroku."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then it was finally Saturday, and I finally got him some candles (due to my diminutive amounts of imagination), and knocked on his door when I got there. The door mumbled "Oh, it's Miroku!" and then Sir Mushin opened the door with utmost joy.  
  
"Why if it isn't the newborn priest, Miroku Kazaana! I bid you congratulations, lad!" He embraced so tightly I thought he was going to shirk my waist 3 sizes less. But I finally prayed amen when he took the gift and led me into the house. Everyone in there was unknown to me. And so he introduced me to everyone in his family and friends.  
  
And then he introduced me to his brother...  
  
"Miroku, this is my brother Yugiku. Yugiku, this is Miroku the young man whom I told you about this morning."  
  
"Oh! So you're the new priest, are you? Congratulations," I thanked him kindly as he shook my hand smiling.  
  
Mushin snapped his fingers "Oh! You must meet my niece and nephew. They're quite the individuals! I'll be back..."  
  
He left through the door and I heard him call "Come here, dear! I want you to meet someone." After a screen door opened, I heard the sweet, melodic voice of what seemed to be a seraph. The door slammed afterwards...  
  
And then in front of my very eyes, I saw the most beautiful girl with an extraordinarily exquisite countenance. She had very long hair reaching rhythmically to her back, and very vivid and refulgent brown-honey eyes. Her face was smooth and seemed to be sculpted by God himself in perfection.  
  
"Miroku, I'd like you to meet my niece Sango..." From then on he seemed to speak something else, but I didn't listen. I was too lost in this girl's shimmering eyes. She finally smiled at me, as she took out her lovely hand for a handshake.  
  
"Hey. Nice to meet you, Miroku..." A woman like her didn't deserve a hand shake. She deserved much more...  
  
I took her hand and extended an inch from my lips before I smiled and said: "The pleasure's all mine." I then brought her hands towards me and kissed it. She laughed harmoniously as I then let go and grinned at her sweetly. I really couldn't do anything but that. Still she didn't seem to mind it, though.  
  
After she left when her brother called for her, she said goodbye to us and went back to where she was before.  
  
"Your niece is quite an eye-opener, Mr. Mushin," I complemented. Yugiku chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I noticed," he smiled as he patted my back, "but she's taken. Just got engaged a month ago. He's quite the rich and handsome fellow. What was his name again, Mushin?"  
  
"Uh. I think it was Naraku, was it not?" Mushin guessed while rubbing his chin. I scoffed quietly to myself, bummed with the fact that Yugiku just mentioned.  
  
Damn it all, she's engaged!  
  
To an aristocratic asshole! Man, what a real bummer...  
  
But unfortunately, the party was over as quick as it started. Everyone has already left, and I offered to clean up after the party. And as I was going to pick up a piece of ribbon from the floor, another hand reached out the same time mine did. That hand touching was Sango's.  
  
"Sorry-"  
  
"Sorry!" I said immediately. But then a second of silence came and we burst out laughing embarrassed of ourselves.  
  
"It's all right, don't worry," she smiled. I somehow survived this moment (although not too romantic) alone with her and soon departed home. I got to bed soon, and as I looked up at the ceiling and listed to my music in my CD player, Sango was still on my mind...  
  
If only you were there... She truly was beautiful, more beautiful than any holy angel in this entire hemisphere. If only I could see her again one more time...  
  
Even though she was engaged, I had to see her again. Or else I would never be able to sleep at ease again. My eyes wouldn't shut, and that really spooked me a little.  
  
But whatever. Mushin did say that she goes to the same church that he preaches; and she sometimed even ushers at Church! Maybe I could try and usher with her as well sometime...  
  
That would be really interesting, indeed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo-hoo! I finished Chapter 1! Be proud! ^_^ And this is just a little rule that I have and hopefully you will follow: I need to get 5+ reviews or Chapter 2 will not be posted! And yes, evil is one of my biggest traits and being evil is one of my favorite hobbies (at least when it comes to reviews ^^;;) It might've been kind of boring, but I promise it'll get better!  
  
But still. Tell me your thoughts! Did you like it? I hope you did! :)  
  
Peace out, minna-san! ^_^  
  
~*~ Ruu-chan 


End file.
